I Was Never Destined To Be Normal
by WhoLocked4Life
Summary: Johnlock Parentlock. Trigger Warnings: Drugs, suicide and depression. Hamish attends Eton and his families fame doesn't help. Hamish attends Eton and his families fame doesn't help.
1. Prolouge

**A/N Trigger warnings: Drugs, suicide and depression. Hamish attends Eton and his parent's fame doesn't help. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters all rights go to the BBC. No copyright intended.**

I am the son of the famous Sherlock Watson-Holmes and Dr John Watson-Holmes. I was never destined to be normal. Dad used to tell me stories about papa, about how he could tell a person's life story from a single look and how proud he would be of me. I don't have many memories of papa, well not many happy ones anyway, One of my earliest ones is just papa being upset when Uncle Mycroft died, he was the closest and only family he had, he started to come back late at night, well morning, pale and with dilated pupils. Whenever papa was like this dad would just yell and yell and yell and yell...papa didn't listen. But one night papa didn't come home and dad told me that he had gone to heaven for taking too much bad medicine. "What does that mean?" I remember thinking, "I thought medicine was supposed to make you better?" I thought. As I was 7 at the time, I was oblivious to the horrid world around me.

Obviously, as I grew up, i figured out what had happened to papa. I may not be normal but I am not stupid; dad says I have inherited my papa's intellect . I am Hamish Watson-Holmes, 13 years old and tomorrow is my first day of my new school.

"Hamish, breakfast is ready, if you don't get up now you are going to be late for school." Shouted dad from the kitchen, as I looked at the clock I realised that he was right I only had an hour before I had to leave.

"Coming." I replied, quickly pulling on my uniform and rushing downstairs. My heart fell into my stomach when I saw an extra cup of tea on the side. 4 years later and dad still sometimes forgot. When, dad found me staring at the cup he realised his mistake and apologised

"Sorry Hamish, I just forgot, sorry." Said Dad in a calm tone, whilst pouring the drink down the sink.

I arrived at school, late, not the best first impression. I go to Eton College as, given my family, the Government wanted me to have the best education possible.

"Mr Watson-Holmes, I presume." Shouted my tutor.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." I replied, I felt my cheeks going red with all the eyes staring at me.

"This is your first day Watson-Holmes and you have not made a good first impression if this happens again, you will be punished. Do you understand?" Asked my tutor.

"Yes sir, I understand." I said hurrying to the only empty seat available. Since my tutor had already taken attendance and read out notices we were left to our own devices, this meant talking. Great.

"My name's Rory. What's yours?" Asked the person who I was sat next to.

"Hamish." I replied bluntly, hoping that the conversation was going to end there; I was wrong.

"Where are you from?" Asked Rory "London," I said bluntly again hoping she would catch on that I didn't want to talk," Don't bother telling me where you are from I already know. You live in London. Westminster to be specific, you caught the tube here, so your family obviously isn't as well paid as you would expect from someone who goes here. Your mother and father have been arguing for some time now. When you get home don't expect your dad to be home; he won't." I announced rather quickly.

"How?" Enquired Rory looking rather worried and shocked at the same time. "Wait a minute...Watson-Holmes. Your related to that detective aren't you, the one that went insane?" Questioned Rory but I had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Consulting Detective actually." I gulped and felt my heart in my stomach again as the flashbacks started returning."But I'd rather you not mention him. And don't bother asking questions I know nothing about him other than he solved crimes with my dad." I Lied, I actually knew quite a lot about papa I was 7 so I have memories plus the newspapers.

Luckily, before Rory could reply the bell went for my first lesson. As I had memorised my timetable already all i had to do was find the classroom.


	2. First Day At School

**A/N Slight strong language, bullying. Please review.**

I was the first to arrive at my classroom; History. I sat at the back of the classroom to draw attention away from myself, no-one sat next to me so that meant no small talk and that I could concentrate more. Alone is good.

"Hamish Watson-Holmes."The teacher announced taking the register. He wore a smart 3 piece suit, no creases, no stains, probably OCD. As soon as he read my name out the mumbles started. "

Oh my god, it's him." One boy shouted.

"I hear his dad killed himself, some say he went insane his mind turned on him." Another boy explained.

"Quiet class!" Exclaimed sir, "Now I thought that we would start this year off with WWII, take the book in front of you and write down the date and the notes on the board, just some quick facts." Instructed Sir. Following his instructions, I opened my exercise book copied down the date but not the facts as I did not see the point as I had already stored them in my mind palace like papa had taught me.

"Hamish, you have not copied down the points like I told you to since they have gone off the board you will have to copy them down at the end." Exclaimed the teacher noticing my blank book.

"But sir I have written them down just not in my book plus I already knew them." I replied.

"That's impossible you could not have written them down and memorised them in that amount of time." Said Sir.

"World War One started in 1939 and ended in 1945. Germany invading neighbouring countries and imprisoning Jews, gypsies, the mentally and physically disabled and prisoners of war. Children in Britain were made to wear gas masks as gas was one of the worst killers in WW1 so they wanted to be prepared. Would you like me to continue?" I asked after I repeated the points word for word. The mumbles continued.

"He's such a freak!" Announced several of my classmates.

"GET OUT!" Exclaimed my history teacher embarrassed and filled with rage as I had talked back. Not the best first lesson.

Next was PE which was okay judging I am quite sporty we played a game of rugby and I got asked if I wanted to join the team! After was break which I was hoping to spend alone, but that kid from my form approached me again and talked to be; again.

"Hello Hamish, heard you got sent out in History." Said Rory.

"Yes I did all I did was prove the teacher wrong." I replied.

"Teachers don't like it when you do that here. What exactly did you say?" Asked Rory obviously wanting to hear if the rumours were true.

"He told the class to copy down the facts off the board but I didn't see the point in writing them down as I had already memorizing them plus I already knew them. When he noticed my blank book he told me that I had to stay behind and copy them down. When I said that I had memorized them he refused to believe me so I said them word for word he got embarrassed and angry that I had talked back to him and told me to leave." I explained.

"How did you memorized them in such a short amount of time?" Questioned Rory, curious.

"My mind palace." I explained, again before Rory could answer the bell went signalling that I should go to my next lesson.

After break it was English, boring. When the teacher read my name the mumbles began again I had had them all day and this time I had had enough.

"My dad says that Sherlock deserved it, with being gay and all, he says that they are the devil's work!" Shouted a boy that was in some of my lessons and kept on insulting my family.

"Shut up! You don't know the slightest thing about my family, my papa did not deserve it. Your dad is just a homophobic bastard who needs to keep his nose out of other people's business, if anything it's your dad that should have died." I shouted storming out of the room but not before I could say, "Oh and your dad is sleeping with his secretary." And with that I left. I didn't care that I had lessons left I caught he tube back home.

"Dad I'm home." I shouted into 221B Baker Street. "What? You still supposed to be at school." Replied dad checking his watch. "

Yes I am but I left." I said as if it was obvious, which it was.

"What happened?" Sighed dad sitting on the sofa motioning for me to sit next to him.

"Well, in history I got sent out for proving the teacher wrong. Also, whenever the teachers read my name out everyone started mumbling, in English one boy shouted, and I quote. "My dad says that Sherlock deserved it, with being gay and all, he says that they are the devil's work." So I shouted abuse at him informed him about his dad's affair and left." I stated.

"Oh Hamish you are your papa's son." Announced Dad.


End file.
